It was you
by rinkein
Summary: Un projet de classe permet à Sasuke et Naruto de se rapprocher. Sasuke, étant gay, développe des sentiments pour le blond. Cependant, Naruto ne l'est pas et il aura beaucoup de mal à accepter ses propres sentiments. Schoolfic, NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Auteure : Rinkein**

**Une des premières fictions que j'ai écrite, aidée par une amie. Ce n'est pas ma plus grande fierté mais bon, je voulais quand même la partager. **

* * *

><p><em>«Est-ce que je veux tenir ta main encore une fois?<br>Enlaçant le printemps pareil à la brume, je tremble maintenant.»_

* * *

><p>Des éclats de voix résonnaient dans la classe. Le professeur de philosophie venait d'imposer un nouveau travail de groupe, assignant les groupes. Il s'était permis de former des duos comptant un élève compétent et un autre moins compétent pour équilibrer. Réputée pour être une classe à problèmes, les élèves s'étaient tout de suite plaints. Le sujet, qu'était l'homosexualité, les avait tout de suite repoussés et les groupes assignés ne leur plaisaient pas du tout.<p>

Sakura, la fille la plus populaire et branchée du lycée, ne voulait en aucun cas travailler avec Hinata, jeune fille timide et réservée, sur un sujet «qui ne vaut pas la peine de perdre du temps dessus».

Kiba, jeune homme agressif et impulsif tatoué aux joues, pestait de ne pas connaître son binôme Shikamaru, un jeune brun détaché et fainéant mais néanmoins très intelligent.

Ino, meilleure amie de Sakura, ne voulait pas se coltiner le gars le plus froid de la classe qu'est Neji, jeune brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux anormalement aussi blanc que la neige.

Les jérémiades continuaient et le professeur, las, ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer la classe, il avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps l'idée de raisonner ses élèves. Ils étaient irrespectueux pour la plupart, fainéants pour la majorité. Le petit homme trapu se contentait donc de simplement donner son cours et de les évaluer le moment venu, ne cherchant pas un contact plus poussé. De toute façon, il était quand même payé à la fin du mois.

Et au milieu de tout ce brouhaha se tenait Sasuke. Il ne se plaignait pas comme ses camarades, il n'avait même pas levé la tête quand son professeur avait annoncé qu'il serait avec Naruto. Sasuke et Naruto tombaient toujours dans les mêmes classes depuis le jardin d'enfant. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre et passaient le plus gros de leur temps à se disputer pour un rien. Naruto était l'exact opposé de Sasuke, il était joviale et sympathique tandis que Sasuke était distant et froid. Tous les deux ne connaissait pas vraiment l'origine de leur interminable dispute. Naruto affirmait toujours que c'était Sasuke qui avait commencé à leurs 5 ans en le traitant de «crétin» alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas mais Sasuke niait disant qu'il n'était pas un imbécile contrairement à lui pour traiter les gens de «crétin» sans aucune raison, ce qui exaspéra encore plus Naruto. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'avaient jamais essayé de trouver un compromis ou de se réconcilier, beaucoup trop fiers pour le faire.

Sasuke appréhendait déjà ce travail de groupe, qui plus est sur l'homosexualité. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Sasuke était gay. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, les filles avaient toujours été attirées par lui car Sasuke était beau, beaucoup trop beau pour son propre bien. Ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux noirs nuit contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau opaline. Sa coupe de cheveux, deux mèches encadrant son visage long et fin et quelques pics relevés au sommet de son crâne, ainsi que son regard froid perçant lui donnaient un air de «mauvais garçon» qui plaisait énormément aux filles. Sasuke, lui, n'était pas du tout intéressé par les filles, il les trouvait bruyantes et superficielles. Il avait essayé de sortir avec une ou deux d'entre elles vers l'âge de 15 ans mais ça l'avait vite exaspéré, elles demandaient beaucoup d'attention et n'étaient pas capables de tenir une conversation intelligente. C'est aussi à cet âge-là que Sasuke s'était posé des questions sur son orientation sexuelle. Ses camarades de classe passaient leurs temps libres à baver sur des magazines d'adultes et Sasuke restait le seul garçon de la classe à ne pas participer à cette activité, ô combien divertissante pour les autres mais sans aucun intérêt pour lui. Il avait mis ça sur le compte du manque de maturité et s'était dit que ses camarades n'avaient pas grand-chose dans le crâne. Mais il avait vraiment commencé à s'inquiéter quand il louchait un peu trop souvent sur les torses de ses amis durant les cours de gym. Après un certain temps, il avait accepté son homosexualité et l'avait annoncé à ses amis pour que les filles arrêtent de lui courir après. Ce ne fut pas un choc pour lui quand ses amis cessèrent de lui adresser la parole et commencèrent à se moquer de lui, il s'y attendait, il savait qu'on ne l'accepterait pas pleinement même s'il était Sasuke, le «gars le plus adulé du lycée». Seul Shikamaru, beaucoup trop fainéant pour porter un jugement et plus futé que les autres, n'avait pas cessé de lui parler et avec le temps ces deux-là étaient devenus meilleurs amis. Sasuke n'avait que Shikamaru comme ami et Naruto à qui il prenait un malin plaisir à embêter, le reste l'importait peu. Bien sûr, les filles l'admirèrent toujours pour son physique mais arrêtèrent de tenter quoique ce soit avec lui, excepté Sakura, la plus grande groupie de Sasuke. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts émeraude niait que Sasuke était gay et continuait encore et toujours à lui faire des avances sans grand succès.

Naruto, au grand étonnement de son professeur et de Sasuke, ne s'était pas plaint de son groupe. Il restait silencieux et observait les autres. Le blond était considéré comme le meneur de la classe, c'est souvent lui qui commençait les jérémiades et le reste suivait, mais aujourd'hui il était anormalement calme et pensif. C'est après dix bonnes minutes qu'il releva ses iris bleus vers le professeur et demanda:

- Monsieur, si les groupes sont formés, pouvons-nous passer aux sujets à traiter s'il vous plaît ?

Le professeur, surpris, hocha la tête et demanda aux élèves, complètement dissipés, de rejoindre leur binôme. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à brun faisait comme si rien n'existait autour de lui. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et avait l'air très pensif, comme à son habitude. Naruto, d'un pas nonchalant, se leva alors de sa place et alla rejoindre la place vide à côté de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

Le petit homme distribua des feuilles avec les questions à traiter pour chaque groupe et commença à donner des explications.. Toute la classe s'était retournée vers Sasuke, mentalement absent, et lui posait des questions idiotes ou se moquait de lui. Kiba, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre son sujet, pointa Sasuke du doigt, tout en se levant et demanda, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres:

- Hm, Sasuke peut-être que tu peux m'aider, mon sujet est le dysfonctionnement du foyer familial suite au coming-out d'un des membres. Tu peux peut-être témoigner non? Puisque tu as été mis à la porte par tes parents.

Des rires retentirent dans la classe et Kiba, fier de sa pique, se réinstalla sur sa chaise sans vraiment attendre une réponse, il avait juste voulu humilier Sasuke comme à son habitude. Depuis que Sasuke leur avait annoncé son orientation sexuelle il y a de cela un an, Kiba l'avait ciblé comme souffre-douleur mais tout ce qu'il recevait en retour c'était de l'indifférence. Le brun tatoué fut un proche ami de Sasuke depuis l'enfance. Des cours de natation suivis en commun les avaient rapprochés. Mais si Kiba était un garçon très sympathique avant il ne l'était plus aujourd'hui. Personne n'avait vraiment compris ce changement de comportement. Le brun tatoué était devenu une personne méprisante et arrogante, menant la vie dure à ses camarades de classe. Seul Naruto était épargné. Kiba craignait le blond et personne n'en connaissait la raison.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Le brun était resté de marbre face aux piques, ce qui intrigua le blond. Sasuke ne ratait jamais une occasion pour se moquer de Naruto, toujours accompagné d'un sourire au coin scotché au visage. Mais face aux autres il ne répliquait jamais. Naruto s'était toujours demandé pourquoi et avait essayé de soutirer la réponse au brun mais celui-ci ne lui avait donné comme réponse qu'un regard froid et sans appel. Il savait que le brun ne le considérait pas totalement comme un ennemi ou un rival. Malgré leurs querelles ils pouvaient encore se supporter et il arrivait même qu'ils aient des discussions normales, mais ça restait rare.

Naruto, après avoir suivit toutes les explications données par leur professeur, donna un coup de coude à Sasuke, qui lui, s'était complètement égaré. Il lui expliqua alors que leur sujet consistait à raconter le quotidien d'une personne homosexuelle face à la société.

- Tu veux commencer le travail quand? demanda le blond, le visage dénué d'expression et la voix neutre.

- C'est à rendre dans deux semaines, mieux vaut commencer le plus tôt possible, dit Sasuke d'une voix lassée, en s'affalant un peu sur sa chaise.

- Je suppose que c'est un travail qui va prendre du temps. Ça te va si on se retrouve à la bibliothèque après les cours? Genre tous les jours jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini ? dit le blond se balançant légèrement sur sa chaise.

- Hn crétin, pourquoi je gâcherais mes soirées avec toi? répliqua le brun d'un ton froid.

Ça commence bien, pensa Naruto en passant ses mains nerveusement dans sa tignasse blonde. Il ne voulait pas non plus passer ses soirées dans une bibliothèque vide avec Sasuke mais il devait d'abord penser à ses points. Le blond n'était pas très bon à l'école, il se débrouillait mais sans plus, et cette année ses points avaient vraiment chuté. Avec ce travail, il pourrait au moins remonter un peu sa moyenne.

- Sasuke connard, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris c'est un travail de groupe! T'es obligé de rester avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Ou je peux très bien te laisser faire le travail tout seul. Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres du brun.

- On sait tous les deux que tu ne feras pas ça ! Et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour ce travail...Le blond avait murmuré sa dernière phrase et avait instinctivement baissé la tête.

- Ah ouais? et pourquoi ça?, demanda Sasuke.

- Déjà, je dois remonter ma côte en philo et premier de classe que tu es, je suis sûr que tu vas nous pondre un trèèèèès beau dossier et puis, regarde la question qu'on doit traiter …

Naruto était plus gêné que jamais de mettre sur le tapis un sujet aussi sensible que celui-ci pour Sasuke mais il devait à tout prix convaincre son binôme. Le brun prit le dossier posé sur le banc et d'un bref coup d'œil, lit le titre du dossier que leur avait remis leur professeur et compris de suite où Naruto voulait en venir. Ce crétin voulait l'utiliser comme sujet. Il lança un regard perçant à Naruto mais celui-ci avait les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas faire face à Sasuke.

- T'as cru quoi, crétin? Que j'allais te raconter ma vie pour un travail dont j'en ai strictement rien à foutre?, siffla Sasuke.

Naruto soupira longuement, agacé. Sasuke semblait furieux mais le blond n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se chamailler avec lui. Pas aujourd'hui. Il releva la tête et répliqua d'une voix ferme:

- Qui t'a parlé de raconter ta vie ? Je m'en fous pas mal de ta vie, connard. Juste mets de côté ce que t'as contre moi et faisons correctement ce travail ensemble, d'accord ? J'ai vraiment besoin de remonter ma moyenne. Et puis, avoue que notre sujet et ton état colle bien ensemble…

Sasuke, les yeux plissés, observa le blond un moment, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Depuis quand Naruto essayait-il de calmer la situation et de ne pas avoir le dernier mot? Et qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait au juste sur son «état»? Oui Sasuke était gay, oui il se faisait malmener à cause de ça mais Sasuke s'en foutait complètement aussi. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne, surtout pas de celle de Naruto. Il se sentait bien dans sa peau et c'est ce qui l'importait, il n'allait pas commencer à crier sur tous les toits ce qu'il vivait à cause de son homosexualité, il n'était pas comme ça.

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées et reconsidéra le blond. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Ses deux iris bleus saphir fascinèrent toujours autant le brun et il ne sut ce qui se passa à cet instant en lui, il répondit sans vraiment réfléchir.

- D'accord, comme tu voudras.

Cette histoire de travail de groupe allait mal se finir, c'était évident.

* * *

><p>Naruto referma son casier brutalement et sans un coup d'œil derrière lui, quitta le couloir. Arrivé dans la cour, il se dirigea vers un banc et s'affala dessus, soupirant longuement. Les cours étaient terminés depuis dix minutes déjà mais il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il observa, distraitement, les gens qui défilaient devant lui, vidant le lycée. Son téléphone vibra, alertant un message reçu. Le blond ne regarda même pas. Il était persuadé que c'était sa tante qui cherchait à le contacter. Naruto n'avait plus de parents, il les avait perdu cinq ans plus tôt dans un tragique accident et depuis, il vivait avec sa tante Tsunade et son oncle Jiraiya. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de leur perte, le choc a été si dur qu'il en était resté muet durant toute une année, coupant tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Mais avec des suivis médicaux et l'aide de sa tante et son oncle, il avait su remonter la pente et depuis, le blond n'évoquait rien sur ses parents, comme s'il voulait les effacer de sa mémoire. Cela avait vite inquiété Tsunade mais elle n'insista pas, pensant que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi pour le blond.<p>

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges sang et aux yeux verts s'apprêta à passer la grille de sortie du lycée quand il aperçut son ami affalé sur un banc, un peu plus loin. Il s'avança vers lui et attendit que le blond le remarque, ce qui n'arriva pas. Il donna donc un faible coup sur son épaule droite.

- Le lycée va bientôt fermer, informa le jeune garçon.

- Je sais, répondit simplement le blond, ne relevant toujours pas la tête.

- Lève-toi, ta tante doit s'inquiéter, répliqua l'autre, entendant le téléphone du blond vibrer et devinant que c'était sûrement sa tante.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer, est-ce que je peux passer la nuit chez toi? demanda le blond, d'un ton faible et relevant enfin la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et rentre chez toi, dit sévèrement l'autre.

- Gaara, tu sais quel jour on est. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi rester chez toi, implora le blond.

Ledit Gaara examina son ami un moment. Il hésita un instant à accepter la demande de son ami mais se ressaisit rapidement.

- Je sais quel jour on est Naruto et justement, tu as besoin de rentrer chez toi, dit le roux, bras croisés et le visage ferme.

Naruto réfléchit un instant, se passa la main sur le visage tout en soupirant une fois de plus. Il se redressa et attrapa son sac.

- Ouais, je vais y aller, répondit le blond nonchalamment.

Naruto fit un signe de tête à son ami et quitta la cour. Gaara l'observa un moment avant de quitter à son tour le lycée. Le jeune aux cheveux rouges était le meilleur ami de Naruto, ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance puisqu'ils habitaient le même quartier. Si au début Gaara avait été exécrable avec le blond dû à son caractère, il avait fini par s'habituer au comportement enfantin et sympathique de son ami et une amitié forte avait lié ces deux garçons. Gaara devait beaucoup à Naruto car celui-ci l'avait aidé à surmonter plusieurs épreuves difficiles. Le blond était comme un pilier indispensable pour Gaara. Ils partageaient tout et s'entraidaient mutuellement. Gaara connaissait donc la raison du comportement d'aujourd'hui de Naruto. Il savait pourquoi son ami était las, ailleurs et affligé. Oui, il le savait et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Aujourd'hui, dix février, cela faisait cinq ans que Naruto avait perdu ses parents.

* * *

><p>Sasuke enleva ses chaussures devant l'entrée de l'appartement et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas tranquille pour se servir à boire, traversant le hall d'entrée.<p>

- Itachi, je suis rentré! cria-t-il à travers l'appartement.

Itachi était le grand frère de Sasuke. C'était un jeune adulte indépendant de 25 ans. Physiquement, Sasuke et Itachi se ressemblaient énormément. La couleur de leurs cheveux ne différait pas, sauf qu'Itachi les tenaient longs et attachés d'une basse queue de cheval contrairement à Sasuke qui les avaient courts. Itachi avait aussi le visage plus affermi et prononcé tandis que Sasuke, dû à son jeune âge, avait les traits du visage plus fin et efféminé. Niveau muscle aussi, Sasuke avait encore beaucoup à travailler pour égaliser Itachi. En effet, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Sasuke avait un «brother complex». Depuis son plus jeune âge, il faisait tout pour rattraper Itachi et avoir sa reconnaissance. L'aîné était le prodige de la famille Uchiha, il avait terminé ses études brillamment et avait habilement débuté sa carrière dans le domaine du marketing. Il était encore au début de sa carrière mais les promotions affluaient déjà. A 19 ans, il avait quitté la maison et s'était pris un appartement à lui seul, travaillant et poursuivant ses études en parallèle. A 23 ans, fraîchement diplômé, il a été embauché dans une entreprise renommée et depuis, il menait une vie de salarié normal. Tout ceci fit que leur père, Fugaku Uchiha, policier retraité, avait toujours préféré Itachi à Sasuke. Sasuke était aussi excellent dans ses études mais son père ne le voyait pas, aveuglé par les réussites de l'aîné. Sasuke avait passé toute son enfance dans l'ombre de son frère, essayant par tous les moyens d'impressionner son père. Malgré ça, Sasuke n'avait jamais haï son frère, au contraire, ces deux-là avaient une relation fraternelle très soudée. Itachi avait tout essayé pour que son père reconnaisse aussi Sasuke et que celui-ci ne soit plus frustré, ne supportant pas voir son petit frère dans cet état mais rien n'y fit. Fugaku était complètement indifférent vis à vis de Sasuke et avec l'âge, le jeune brun avait abandonné l'idée d'impressionner son père. A 16 ans, Sasuke annonça à ses parents son homosexualité, ne voulant rien cacher à personne. Sa mère, Mikoto, avait accueilli la nouvelle avec compréhension et lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour le père Uchiwa qui avait hurlé et humilié son fils. Fugaku fut si furieux qu'il gifla Sasuke. Sous le choc, il remballa toutes ses affaires et alla chez Itachi. Sasuke avait passé la nuit à pleurer et à se confesser dans les bras de son grand frère. Le jeune homme avait, à cette époque, encore du mal à accepter son homosexualité alors un énième rejet de son père n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Itachi avait passé des semaines à parler et à essayer de raisonner Sasuke, l'assurant qu'il n'était pas anormal ou autres. Finalement, considérant que ce sera plus raisonnable, Itachi avait convaincu ses parents de lui léguer la garde de Sasuke jusqu'à sa majorité. Fugaku avait tout de suite accepté, admettant ne plus vouloir entendre parler de lui. Depuis, Sasuke vivait avec Itachi. Il rendait visite à sa mère lorsque son père n'était pas dans les parages.

Sasuke alla dans le salon où se trouvait son grand frère, assit sur le canapé face à la télévision.

- Salut, Sasu. Comment s'est passée ta journée? demanda Itachi, ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux.

- Bien, répondit le plus jeune, prenant une gorgée de sa cannette de soda.

- La mienne aussi s'est bien passée, merci de me poser la question petit frère, répondit ironiquement l'aîné.

- Je t'en prie, répondit Sasuke d'un ton moqueur.

- Alors, du nouveau avec ton blond aujourd'hui? répliqua Itachi, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Très drôle Itachi, ce crétin ne sera jamais «mon» blond, s'énerva le jeune brun.

- Tu passes ton temps à te plaindre de lui. Tu sais ce qu'on dit petit frère «L'amour avec un grand A commence toujours par des conflits», rit Itachi.

- Arrêtes-ça Itachi. Déjà que je dois me coltiner ce crétin pendant deux semaines, pesta Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- On a un projet de groupe à faire pour le cours de philo et comme par hasard, je suis tombé sur ce crétin, le brun soupira longuement.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu pourras enfin trouver un moment pour déclarer ta flamme, blagua Itachi.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Quelle vulgarité, petit frère, ironisa Itachi lui faisant une pichenette au front.

- C'est ça, répondit le jeune brun, frottant son front. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Sasuke quitta le salon sous le regard attendrit de son aîné et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se débarrassa de son uniforme scolaire et mit des vêtements plus confortables avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur les couvertures rouges qui recouvraient son lit, écouteurs aux oreilles. Il ferma les yeux un moment et ses pensées dérivèrent sur ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait flanché devant le regard bleuté de Naruto, il avait faibli en regardant ce crétin et avait accepté de travailler avec lui en lui répondant un faible et insignifiant «comme tu voudras». Il avait perdu toute sa crédibilité devant Naruto et tout ça à cause de ses fichus yeux bleus. En quittant le lycée, il avait remarqué le blond affalé sur un banc et perdu dans ses pensées. Sasuke avait compris que le blond n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui. Il ne lui avait lancé aucunes piques ni remarques désobligeantes, ce qui avait surpris le brun. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais ces derniers temps, Sasuke était devenu plus sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait du blond. Il se surprenait lui-même à le suivre parfois du regard en classe ou à penser à lui avant de dormir. Sasuke savait où tout ça allait le mener et il ne voulait pas de ça, il mit la raison de son comportement inapproprié sur le compte du manque «d'affection». En effet, le brun n'avait encore jamais eu de petit copain et il se soulageait très rarement. Il s'était donc dit que penser à Naruto (qui était juste une représentation masculine, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, pensait le brun) soulageait ce manque, sans plus.

Sasuke s'endormit, ses pensées dérivant à nouveau sur des yeux océans.

* * *

><p>Naruto n'avait jamais été ponctuel. Preuve, il arrivait au moins deux fois par semaine en retard aux cours. Son professeur principal, Iruka, l'avait retenu à la fin des cours pour lui parler de ses retards justement. Et ironie du sort, ça eu pour conséquence un nouveau retard. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son rendez-vous avec Sasuke, à la bibliothèque pour commencer à travailler sur leur dossier. Il sut en voyant le brun fulminer devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque que son manque de ponctualité allait lui coûter cher cette fois. En effet, le brun l'attendait depuis trente bonnes minutes et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il aperçut une tête blonde courir dans sa direction. Sasuke tenta de rester calme et de ne pas laisser percevoir son agacement. Il entra dans la bibliothèque, devançant Naruto et ne lui montra aucuns signe d'intérêt et alla s'installer à une des tables disposées au fond de la salle. Naruto le suivit, souriant et saluant la bibliothécaire au passage. Il prit place en face de Sasuke et attendit que le brun daigne le regarder, mais Sasuke n'en fit rien. Il sortit ses manuels de cours, les disposa méticuleusement sur la table, puis disparut dans les rayons à la recherche d'ouvrages répondant à leur sujet à traiter. Naruto le suivit du regard, immobile, attendant que Sasuke lui dise quoi faire. A son retour, le brun, le visage fermé et concentré, tendit un livre au blond d'un geste brusque et lui ordonna de le lire. Naruto, n'aimant pas trop recevoir d'ordres, fit la moue mais prit le livre quand même. Durant toute l'heure où ils travaillèrent, Sasuke gouvernait et Naruto suivait, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer au plus au point le blond qui ne voulait pas passer deux semaines à suivre les ordres du Grand Sasuke. Ils devaient travailler ensemble, pas chacun de son côté. Après tout, c'était le but d'un travail d'équipe non? Le blond se dit que peut-être le comportement du brun était dû à son retard, mais il effaça tout de suite cette idée de sa tête. Sasuke avait toujours été un connard distant et stoïque. Au fond de lui, Naruto espérait que ce travail puisse les rapprocher, il en avait assez de se disputer avec lui. A force de réfléchir, une idée lui vint. Sasuke était en train de ranger ses affaires, se préparant à partir quand Naruto l'interpella.<p>

- Hé, Sasuke ?

Le dénommé releva la tête de son sac

- Quoi?, demanda le brun de son ton habituellement froid.

- Ça te dirait de jouer à un jeu ? le blond sourit sournoisement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, crétin? le brun était clairement agacé.

- Durant ces deux semaines à passer ensemble, on devra s'entendre. Le perdant sera celui qui aura débuté une dispute et recevra un gage. Ça te va? suggéra le blond en souriant.

- D'où tu sors ça ? Sasuke était maintenant prêt, fichant son bonnet sur la tête, il s'apprêta à partir.

- Juste une idée, comme ça, répondit le blond tranquillement, toujours installé sur sa chaise.

- Donne-moi la vraie raison plutôt, répondit le brun soupirant et tournant la tête vers Naruto.

- Parce que contrairement à toi, connard de luxe, je ne veux pas être en mauvais terme avec les gens autour de moi et ce petit jeu entre nous a assez duré. On a 17 ans maintenant ! Je veux juste essayer de devenir ton ami, répondit le blond d'une traite, confrontant son vis à vis.

Il avait dit ce qu'il pensait depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait pas mâché ses mots et il sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il fut étonné par la réponse de son binôme et considéra la proposition quelques instants. Essayer d'être ami avec Naruto? Essayer d'être proche de lui? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Sasuke savait où ça le mènerait et il ne voulait rien risquer. Il contempla le visage du blond, celui-ci attendait une réponse, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres reliées. Sasuke risqua un regard vers les yeux bleus océan de son vis à vis, ces deux perles rappelant un ciel d'été et il sut à cet instant, quand son cœur se serra douloureusement, qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ devenir l'ami de celui-ci.

Naruto sourit faiblement avant de se lever de son siège et tendit sa main droite vers Sasuke.

- Alors cap' ou pas cap' de ne pas te disputer avec moi pendant deux semaines?

Sasuke savait qu'il ne devait pas accepter ce deal, sa raison lui criait de fuir, lui disait que ça ne lui ferait que du mal mais son cœur le poussait à saisir cette main. Et c'est ce que Sasuke fit, il serra la main que lui tendait Naruto, à ses risques et périls.

- Cap', dit Sasuke, un sourire au coin étirant ses lèvres.

La chaleur de cette paume atteignit directement le cœur du corbeau, une sensation bizarre s'empara de lui. Peut-être qu'Itachi avait raison, peut-être qu'il tombait réellement pour ce crétin de blond.

Naruto relâcha la main de Sasuke et ramassa ses affaires.

- Demain, même heure, devant la bibliothèque, informa le blond, avant de quitter les lieux en souriant.

Sasuke le regarda partir. De façade, il paraissait tout à fait normal mais à l'intérieur, c'était le début d'un grave dilemme.

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, tout va trop vite du côté de Sasuke, mais c'est fait exprès car c'est important pour la suite. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.<p>

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Auteure : Rinkein**

* * *

><p><em>Il n'y a plus rien dans mes yeux, juste une nouvelle belle amitié.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Naruto<strong>

J'ai passé toute la semaine à me poser la même question: pourquoi j'ai imposé ce pari stupide à Sasuke ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai été entraîné par la frustration du moment, c'est la seule explication. Le voir si sûr de lui, travailler sans même me lancer un regard, le voir me prendre de haut m'avait mis hors de moi et merde, j'ai promis à ma tante de me comporter comme un adulte mature alors au lieu de lui rendre la pareille, je lui ai proposé de nouer une pseudo amitié. Et ce con a accepté, comme ça. Je suis resté de marbre un moment, ne croyant pas mes oreilles, puis j'ai affiché mon sourire idiot et je me suis cassé. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait peut-être arranger les choses finalement, j'ai même cru apercevoir un micro sourire sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était content que j'aie pris l'initiative. J'étais content moi aussi, à vrai dire nos disputes incessants commençaient à me fatiguer. De plus, je n'aime pas me prendre la tête avec les gens, genre vraiment pas. Ma mère me disait toujours qu'on connaissait le cœur d'un homme grâce à ses actes et paroles. Tout ce que je fais et dit à Sasuke, je ne l'ai jamais pensé et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme un connard sans cœur. Je sais qu'il en est pas un non plus, c'est juste une façade tout ça j'suis sûr. Je parie qu'il pleure comme une fillette le soir dans son lit à cause de toutes les insultes qu'il se prend dans la gueule à longueur de journées. Donc j'ai été content de le voir essayer de me parler et de coopérer avec moi les jours suivants, je découvrais un nouveau Sasuke carrément. Il se forçait à rire à mes blagues, ce qui m'avait totalement figé sur place parce que Sasuke qui rit ce n'est pas rien, il m'aidait dans ce que je ne comprenais pas, en m'expliquant clairement sans me prendre de haut, il avait même fait un semblant de témoignage pour que notre dossier soit plus complet. Et puis sérieusement, un travail sur l'homosexualité ? J'ai voulu étriper le professeur quand j'ai entendu le sujet. Est-ce qu'il était stupide ? Tout le monde dans cette école sait que Sasuke se fait malmener à cause de ça et ce petit homme trapu sort de nulle part avec son sujet à la con. Inutile de dire que Sasuke s'en est pris plein la tronche, plus que d'habitude, pendant toute la semaine aux cours de philo, puisqu'on pouvait travailler en groupe durant ces heures. Entre Kiba qui lui lançait sans cesse des remarques homophobes, Neji qui en rajoutait une couche, Ino qui lui demandait des questions intimes et tout ça, je ne savais plus où donner la tête. Et Sasuke ne se défendait même pas. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire aux gens qu'il soit gay de toute façon ? C'est son cul, il fait ce qu'il veut. A un moment, je n'ai plus supporté, j'ai gueulé à travers la classe que s'ils parlaient encore une fois de cette façon à Sasuke, ils allaient tous recevoir mon poing dans leurs gueules d'abrutis finis. Ils se sont tous calmés. Surtout Kiba, il n'a pas osé lever les yeux vers moi comme d'habitude, et si Kiba arrête, tous les autres arrêtent aussi. Et qu'est-ce que ce con de Sasuke a fait ? Il s'est barré. Il s'est carrément barré en me sifflant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ma pitié. Mais ce que ce con ne sait pas, c'est qu'il est déjà devenu mon ami, que j'apprécie beaucoup cet autre Sasuke qui apparaît que quand on est à deux, que ce n'est pas de la pitié, que j'ai juste défendu un ami.  
>Il a séché toute l'après-midi et le lendemain c'est moi qui ne suit pas venu en cours, j'ai chopé un rhume. Il ne répond pas à mes appels et messages. Et le pire c'est que ça m'inquiète, de ce que je sache il n'est pas du genre à sécher pour rien. J'ai essayé de le contacter par tous les moyens possibles, parce qu'on est vendredi, que ça fait deux jours que je lui ai pas parlé et qu'il faut que je m'explique, il faut qu'on clôture ce putain de travail qui est la cause de tout pour la semaine prochaine, et le plus important, parce que je m'inquiète pour ce connard de luxe. Pourquoi déjà ? Pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Parce qu'il a passé la semaine à me sourire et que je n'avais jamais vu un sourire aussi beau ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il veut réellement devenir mon ami ? Parce qu'il a pris ce pari au sérieux alors que j'avais lancé ça sur un coup de tête ? J'avoue qu'au début son changement total de comportement m'avait un peu déstabilisé. Sérieusement, c'est bizarre de passer de 'connard stoïque' à 'connard jovial' en deux jours, non ? Bien sûr, il continuait de me taquiner et tout mais il souriait bon sang ! Je n'avais jamais vu Sasuke sourire, je connaissais juste son rictus hautain là. Donc je me suis dit qu'il se forçait et jouait la comédie, et qu'il redeviendrait le connard stoïque à la fin du travail. Mais j'ai vite changé d'avis. On était à la bibliothèque un mercredi soir et, comme les deux derniers jours, on travaillait en bavardant un peu. Puis j'ai lâché une blague, je sais plus trop quoi, il a rigolé et m'a dit que j'étais bête mais drôle. Et là, j'ai vu toute la sincérité dans ses yeux, toute la franchise dans son rire. J'ai compris qu'il ne faisait pas semblant. Même tout ce retournement de situation me perturbe un peu, j'apprécie vraiment Sasuke et je ne veux pas qu'on reste en froid. Je tente donc ma chance une dernière fois et prends mon téléphone en main.<p>

**SMS de Naruto à Sasuke**

✉ _Concrètement, est-ce qu'on est en dispute ? Parce que si oui, ça veut dire que je l'ai enclenché et que j'ai perdu le pari non ?_

Je n'espérais même pas une réponse. Il n'avait pas répondu à mes appels et autres ces deux derniers jours de toute façon. S'il ne me répondait pas cette fois-ci aussi, j'abandonnerais, je le laisserais tranquille. Mais je pense quand même que j'ai rien fait de grave, je l'ai juste défendu merde ! Et puis je l'ai pas fait juste pour lui, je l'ai fait pour moi aussi, leurs voix en fond sonore me cassaient les oreilles.

J'étais affalé dans mon lit depuis ce matin, je me sentais vraiment mal. Déjà, j'ai un gros rhume et je supporte très mal la douleur car je tombe très rarement malade. Puis, Sasuke commence sérieusement à me prendre la tête. Et pour terminer, Hinata doit passer pour me rendre un livre ou un CD, je sais plus trop, alors que je ressemble à rien et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me voit comme ça.

Hinata est dans la classe de Gaara, c'est l'une de mes plus proches amis. Elle a des cheveux longs et lisses qui lui tombent jusqu'au bas du dos, ils sont noirs aux reflets bleutés. J'ai toujours adoré ses cheveux, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Elle en pince pour moi depuis la maternelle, je le sais, elle le sait, le monde entier le sait. Mais malgré ça, on est de très bons amis. C'est une fille intelligente et drôle, avec qui il est sympa de passer du temps. Dernièrement, Gaara me pousse à me lancer dans une relation avec elle. Selon lui, elle souffre beaucoup de mon indifférence envers ses sentiments et que même si notre relation n'aboutit à rien, elle veut quand même essayer pour ne pas avoir de regrets plus tard. Je veux bien moi, je l'aime bien Hinata et peut-être même que je pourrais en tomber amoureux mais je ne veux pas que tout ça brise notre amitié. C'est une amie précieuse et irremplaçable. Gaara m'a conseillé de lui dire tout ça, de nous mettre d'accord sur le fait que si fonctionne pas, ce sera sans rancune et qu'on redeviendra comme avant. Aujourd'hui est donc l'occasion à saisir pour lui parler. Si se mettre en couple fera plaisir à Hinata, moi je veux bien, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de petite amie de toute façon et je suis sûre que je passerai de très bons moments avec Hinata. J'espère juste que si ça ne fonctionne pas, elle ne m'en voudra pas. Je vais faire ça pour elle, déjà.

J'entends du bruit venant d'en bas, la porte d'entrée qui se ferme. Je suppose qu'Hinata est là et que ma tante l'a fait monter. Elle et Gaara sont venus tellement de fois chez moi que ma tante les considère même plus comme des invités. Je me redresse sur le lit et remet un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux, ils passent leurs vies à me faire la guerre ceux-là. On toque à la porte et je dis d'entrer. Hinata se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, me souriant chaleureusement. Elle ferme la porte et vient s'asseoir sur le lit, à mes côtés.

"**Tu vas mieux ou c'est pire qu'hier ?", **demande-t-elle.

Je me contente de faire une moue. Elle sourit et ferme les yeux un instant, semblant réfléchir sur un truc. Je sais ce qu'elle va me dire, je sais qu'elle a parlé avec Gaara avant de venir ici et que cette histoire de livre/CD à rendre n'est qu'une excuse. Je ne la laisse pas dans l'embarras plus longtemps alors, et me lance.

"**Est-ce qu'on peut… essayer d'être plus que des amis toi et moi ?"**.

Elle ne dit rien un moment et baisse la tête, se triture les doigts. C'est un tic qu'elle a quand elle est nerveuse. J'attends sa réponse sans bouger.

"**Tu sais, j'aurais aimé que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime et qu'un jour tu me proposes de sortir avec toi, de devenir ta petite amie…".**

Je ne dis rien. Je me lève et m'agenouille devant elle. Elle est toujours assise, tête baissée. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes pour qu'elle arrête de se triturer les doigts et aussi pour qu'elle se calme un peu.

"**Je suis désolé Hinata. Je connais tes sentiments envers moi et je ne ferais rien qui te blesserait. Avec le temps, je pourrais peut-être tomber amoureux moi aussi ?".**

Elle sourit faiblement et me regarde dans les yeux.

"**Je l'espère"**.

Je lui souris et me redresse pour m'asseoir près d'elle. On reste silencieux un moment, ne sachant quoi dire. Et si j'avais fait le mauvais choix ? Être en couple avec Hinata peut être embarrassant aussi. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je prends sa main gauche dans la mienne, la serrant fort. Elle relève le visage vers moi, ses joues sont légèrement roses.

"**Alors on est… en couple ?".**

Je reste un moment, le penser est une chose et l'affirmer à voix haute en est une autre. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre de revenir sur ma parole, et je veux vraiment faire plaisir à Hinata. Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur en ce moment et je veux que ça continue.

"**Oui, on est couple".**

Je suis officiellement en couple avec Hinata. Ça me fait bizarre de le penser, j'ai besoin de m'y habituer je suppose. Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et me saute au cou, me disant qu'elle est très contente. Je ris et lui fait un petit bisou sur la joue. J'espère que cette histoire ne se terminera pas mal.

J'ai passé toute l'après-midi dans ma chambre avec Hinata. J'ai découvert qu'elle était très câline. Ça m'a fait bizarre au début, de lui parler en se câlinant, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, le contraire même. Ses cheveux sont si doux et elle sent si bon qu'elle aurait pu rester éternellement dans mes bras que je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Elle était tellement heureuse, je ne regrette donc pas mon choix. Quand j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à ma tante pendant le dîner, elle a carrément sorti le champagne – elle cherche toujours un prétexte pour boire de toute façon -, elle adore Hinata et me taquinait toujours sur ce sujet. Mon oncle, par contre, m'a félicité mais il a aussi gentiment dit que si je la blessais je me retrouverais dans une chambre noire pendant trois jours. Sérieusement, ils adorent Hinata. Et y a de quoi. Elle est très polie, serviable et souriante avec eux. Tant mieux. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il est 21h00 et Sasuke n'a toujours pas répondu à mon SMS du matin. J'abandonne alors, s'il tire la gueule pour une chose aussi insignifiante c'est que c'est vraiment un bâtard sans cœur. Après le départ d'Hinata, j'ai passé la soirée à jouer aux jeux-vidéos, guettant un quelconque nouveau message du coin de l'œil. Ce connard de Sasuke, sérieusement pour qui il se prend ? Et puis moi, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi je me prends la tête pour Sasuke ? Je m'en fiche, c'est bon. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Je ne lui envoie plus de messages, je ne l'appelle plus, je ne lui parle plus à l'école et il a qu'à terminer ce putain de dossier tout seul, je m'en contre fiche de mes notes aussi. De toute façon, c'était inconcevable pour nous d'être amis. C'est juste impossible, j'aurais dû le savoir. Pourquoi j'ai imposé ce pari stupide à Sasuke déjà ?

* * *

><p>J'ai passé la matinée de lundi à me mettre en ordre, puisque je n'étais pas présent le vendredi. J'ai essayé de suivre les cours, sans faire attention aux regards en coin que me lançait Sasuke. Oui parce que ce con est arrivé comme une fleur et il n'a même pas pris la peine de venir s'expliquer, donc je lui ai même pas lancé un regard, énervé au plus haut point. J'ai été me mettre tout devant et j'ai fait comme si personne n'existait autour de moi. Ils me saoulent tous. Sakura et Ino essayent sans cesse de me soutirer des informations sur ma relation avec Hinata. La nouvelle s'est vite répandue dans le lycée, comme d'habitude. Neji et Kiba lancent des vannes et essayent de me faire réagir pour que je me joigne à eux, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Parce qu'il y a un mec aux cheveux coiffés en cul de canard deux bancs derrière moi à ma droite qui me saoule. Je sens sans cesse son regard peser sur moi et ça m'énerve. De quel droit il me fixe comme ça ? Il n'est pas normal ma parole, il m'a ignoré ces derniers jours et là je ne sais pas ce qu'il essaye de faire. A la sonnerie de midi, j'ai été voir Shikamaru, le meilleur pote de Sasuke, et lui ai dit de dire à son pote qu'il pouvait arrêter son petit manège et que le message était passé. Puis je suis sorti de la classe pour aller manger avec Gaara et Hinata à la cantine.<p>

L'après-midi c'est passé pareil, j'ai essayé de me concentrer aux cours en ignorant mon monde. Sauf que Sasuke avait arrêté son petit manège, j'avais plus son regard sur moi. Je l'ai aperçu plus tôt à la cantine dans un coin avec Shikamaru, ils avaient l'air de se disputer, enfin, c'est plutôt Shikamaru qui avait l'air de gronder Sasuke comme un enfant et ce dernier s'est barré sans même répliquer. Je crois que c'est son truc ça, se barrer à tout bout de champs. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la fin des cours maintenant et je me prépare à sortir. Je sais même pas si je dois aller retrouver Sasuke à la bibliothèque. J'ai décidé que j'allais plus le fréquenter alors, je suppose que non. Mais peut-être que je devrais le prévenir et dire que j'arrête tout ? Oh et puis merde, je m'en fiche. Je suis toujours malade et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. Juste quand j'allais envoyer tout valser, je vois Sasuke qui s'avance vers mon banc. Je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et continue de ranger mes affaires. Il reste encore cinq minutes avant la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours mais le prof a terminé sa matière donc on a plus rien à faire et on attend pour pouvoir sortir. Sasuke se tient finalement devant moi. C'est à mon tour de tirer la gueule pour si peu, je relève donc pas la tête. Il reste planté là quelques secondes, attendant sûrement une réaction de ma part mais ne voyant rien arriver, il se lance.

**"J'ai avancé sur le dossier ce week-end, mais j'ai besoin de ton avis sur quelques points. Je te file ce que j'ai fais et tu travailles de ton côté, on a plus vraiment besoin de travailler ensemble, il ne reste plus grand chose". **

Il dépose le dossier sur mon banc. Il se fout de ma gueule ? Tout ce qu'il me trouve à dire, c'est ça ? Alors que je lui ai envoyé un millier de SMS ? Je me sens horriblement con là, genre vraiment con. J'ai essayé d'être son ami, je l'ai même défendu contre ces crétins putain! Et lui ? Il essaye rien du tout, il me laisse en plan pour un truc de rien du tout! Alors non, ce n'est pas moi qui a perdu le pari, c'est lui. Le pari consistait à essayer de nouer une amitié, en gros. Lui il laisse tout tomber à la première difficulté, c'est qu'il veut vraiment pas de moi alors. Et j'ai dur à l'admettre mais ça me blesse un peu, j'ai l'impression que je vaux pas la peine pour lui, que je suis qu'un crétin. Je n'aime pas qu'il me voit comme ça parce que je ne suis pas comme ça. Sasuke a l'air d'attendre une réponse, il est là comme une statut avec son air suffisant. Et j'ai l'impression que toute la classe a le regard fixé sur nous. Je fais alors quelque chose qui me choque moi-même. Je relève le visage et lui sourit chaleureusement.

**"Merci d'avoir avancé sur le dossier. Je compléterais ce qu'il reste, pas de problème". **

C'est quoi cette réaction de Saint que j'ai eu alors que je suis hyper remonté contre lui ? Mais on dirait que ma réponse l'a perturbé, il me regarde d'un air confus. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je pète un câble. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, je mets mon sac sur mon dos et me dirige vers la sortie parce qu'il vient de sonner. Mais avant de sortir, je me retourne vers Sasuke, qui est toujours figé devant mon banc, et lui lance.

**"Et Sasuke ... Tu as perdu le pari. Je te ferais savoir ton gage quand j'en aurais trouvé un". **

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter, je me tire. Sérieusement, je suis dégoûté. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un truc hyper important alors que c'est juste Sasuke le bâtard sans cœur. Et puis on s'est carrément donné en public et j'entends d'ici les remarques que se prend Sasuke. Il a qu'à se défendre lui aussi, c'est plus un gamin. Je sais qu'il a de la répartie mais il ose pas l'ouvrir devant ces crétins, il fait le fier juste avec moi ce connard. Argh, plus je pense à lui, plus je m'énerve. Je vais aller retrouver Hinata et tout ira bien. J'entends Sasuke m'appeler au loin, je l'entends courir vers moi. Je crois qu'il fait exprès de m'aborder juste quand je me dis que je tire un trait sur lui. Je ne m'arrête pas, j'attends qu'il arrive à ma hauteur. Il se pointe finalement près de moi, je ne m'arrête pas et continue de marcher, il fait pareil, il marche à mes côtés.

**"Oublie ce pari stupide. Je le ferais pas ton gage. Et j'ai même pas perdu d'abord".**

Il m'a sorti ça d'une traite et il a franchement l'air d'un gamin à parler comme ça. J'arrête de marcher, il fait pareil. J'en ai marre de cette journée.

**"C'est quoi ton problème, Sasuke ?".**

Il commence sérieusement à me gaver, j'arrive pas à le cerner et ça m'énerve. Il me regarde, hésitant, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. ça me met hors de moi, un coup il fait le fier puis après on dirait un gosse de 5 ans qui sait pas aligner deux phrases. J'éclate.

**"Oui parce que sérieusement, je te comprends pas. Lundi soir, on se met d'accord pour plus se chamailler. Mardi, tout va bien, on apprend à se connaître, on travaille ensemble. Mercredi, on commence même à blaguer ensemble, tu m'as même sorti une histoire perso sur ton frère ! Puis jeudi, juste parce que je t'ai défendu contre ces crétins, tu disparais de la circulation! Tu me calcules plus! T'as quel âge, sérieux ? Je sais pas comment ça se passe là d'où tu viens mais chez moi y a pas ça! Tu sais que t'as carrément exagéré ? Ton comportement était puéril! En plus, c'était même pas de la pitié! Je défendais juste un ami! Oui parce que je te considère comme un ami, d'accord ? Et je m'en fiche si t'es pas d'accord. Et puis je sais même pas ce qui m'a pris de lancer ce pari stupide, comme tu le dis si bien. Oui parce que Monsieur Sasuke est beaucoup trop bien pour être ami avec moi, hein ? Tu me fais chier, Sasuke. T'aurais au moins pu m'envoyer un SMS pour me dire que t'étais vivant, connard. Je me suis inquiété, moi ! Contrairement à toi, même si je porte pas la personne dans mon cœur, ça me fait un truc! Et -"**

**"Tais-toi Naruto".**

Son ton est sec, cassant. ça me calme un peu.

**"Tu sais quoi ? On va en finir avec tout ça. Tu viens chez moi maintenant. On va terminer ce dossier puis on oublie tout. Comme si on avait jamais rien partagé. On continue comme avant."**

**"Tu rêves connard, j'en ai plus rien à foutre de ce dossier".**

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, il est clairement très énervé. Je crois que ça lui a pas plu tout ce que j'ai déballé, mais il l'a mérité aussi ce con. Et là, il fait un truc trop bizarre. Il m'a carrément pris le poignet et m'entraîne de force vers la sortie du lycée. Mais pour qui il se prend ?

**"Mais lâche-moi putain, t'es dingue ?!"**

Les gens nous regardent et ça me met mal à l'aise. Je tire fortement sur mon poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise et ça marche, mais j'ai grave mal maintenant. Je crois qu'il se rend compte à peine de ce qu'il vient de faire parce qu'il a l'air très confus. Moi, par contre, j'agonise. Il a la poigne forte ce con, j'ai hyper mal. Son comportement là, c'est pas normal. Et je veux savoir.

**"Si tu veux que je vienne chez toi, demande-le moi gentiment".**

Je sais qu'il le fera jamais donc j'attends juste le moment où il va enfin me laisser tranquille. Mais non.

**"Naruto, est-ce que tu veux bien venir chez moi pour qu'on puisse terminer de travailler sur notre dossier s'il-te-plaît ?"**

J'éclate de rire. Il m'a sorti ça avec un visage totalement dénué d'expression, c'était marrant à voir. Je vois que ça l'énerve donc je m'empresse de répondre.

**"D'accord".**

Il me sourit sincèrement et ses yeux noirs profond brillent, pareil à une nuit d'été remplie d'étoiles. Je lui pardonne tout.

* * *

><p><strong>"Whoa Sasuke ! Elle pète le luxe ta chambre !"<strong>, je m'extasie la bouche grande ouverte.

On est arrivé chez lui il y a deux minutes et il m'a directement emmener dans sa chambre, sans me montrer un peu les lieux. C'est pas comme si j'étais venu pour ça aussi, il me considère pas comme un ami. Il veut juste en terminer le plus rapidement possible avec tout ça. Sa chambre fait deux fois la mienne et elle est franchement bien décorée, dans les tons bleu marine/rouge. Il y a tout ce qu'un ado peut rêver d'avoir dans sa chambre, il doit pas s'ennuyer là-dedans, j'ai une chambre comme ça, j'en sors plus. Il a même un écran plasma dernier cri accroché au mur en face de son lit. Je savais que c'était un connard de luxe.

**"Arrête de baver et va t'installer au bureau".**

Je repère son bureau dans un coin, à la droite de son lit. Impossible de le rater, il est énorme. Je vais donc m'installer sur la chaise de bureau, un peu vexé. Il pourrait quand même être aimable et se comporter en bon hôte. Il ramène une autre chaise et s'installe à ma droite. Il sort tout ces manuels et autres, tout ce dont on a besoin pour travailler. J'ouvre mon sac et en sors le dossier qu'il m'a rendu tout à l'heure. Je le parcours un moment, pour voir ce qu'il reste à faire, pas grand chose en fait. Il faut juste mon opinion personnel sur quelques points. Sasuke allume son ordinateur qui était posé sur le bureau et se retourne vers moi.

**"Bon, tu me dis ce que t'as à dire et je tape. On fera une relecture de tout le dossier après, on l'imprime puis chacun sa route".**

Je fronce les sourcils à sa dernière phrase mais ne dit rien. Ce serait plus raisonnable de terminer d'abord le dossier sans soucis puis de régler nos comptes.

**"Ok. Tu veux bien m'expliquer sur quoi je dois donner mon avis ?"**

Il soupire longuement mais se lance néanmoins.

**"On a traité une sous-question qui concerne les mariages homosexuels, si tu te souviens. Donc, statistiquement, les mariages homosexuels durent plus longtemps et sont plus réussis que ceux des hétéros. Pourquoi à ton avis ?"**

Tout au long de ce travail, j'ai bien remarqué que Sasuke était mal à l'aise de parler de ce genre de sujet avec moi, même s'il s'assume pleinement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il me voit comme un gars fermé d'esprit ? C'est ridicule, je sais. Il s'est contenté de travailler la théorie et il n'a presque jamais donné son avis sur quoi que ce soit, prétextant qu'il l'écrirait plus tard chez lui, sauf pour ce pseudo témoignage sur le regard des autres et ça je l'avais forcé. Il attend ma réponse, nerveux comme à son habitude, les doigts prêts à taper sur le clavier.

**"Parce qu'ils en bavent pour en arriver là."**

**"C'est à dire ?"**

**"La réponse m'a l'air évidente, Sasuke. 80% des homosexuels sont difficilement ou pas du tout acceptés par leurs proches, comme on l'a noté aussi. Ils passent par beaucoup d'épreuves et d'émotions. Être un couple homosexuel n'est pas facile, tu ne peux montrer aucun signe d'affection ou autres en public de peur de te ramasser une remarque désagréable. Donc je pense que se marier, pour eux, c'est comme un but achevé. Si moi je suis en couple avec un mec et que j'en vis des trucs parce qu'on nous accepte pas, bha une fois marié je te jure que je le lâche plus et je le chéris toute ma vie. Parce que ça veut dire qu'on est passé au-dessus de tout ça et qu'on s'aime vraiment."**

J'ai sorti tout ça d'une traite alors que je m'étais jamais fait la réflexion avant. Je m'étonne moi-même. Sasuke me dévisage, il a toujours l'air tendu. Il m'énerve à être comme ça, et j'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi il est sur le point de me faire une crise d'angoisse là.

**"C'est un peu le bazar, là... mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire."**

Il termine de taper ce que j'ai dis et ne fait aucun commentaire là-dessus. Cinq minutes passent, dix minutes passent et il continue de travailler seul, relisant et corrigeant. Et moi, je suis là, à attendre. Quoi ? Je sais pas. Il me lance même pas un regard, il est dans son petit monde et je comprends même pas pourquoi il m'a invité chez lui. Si c'était juste pour mon avis qui a duré deux secondes là, il aurait très bien pu me laisser le faire seul aussi. Je me lève alors, ramasse mes affaires et sors de sa chambre. Je n'obtiendrais rien de Sasuke, c'est clair maintenant. Un coup il me sourit, un coup il m'ignore. J'en ai marre, j'ai pas été conçu pour supporter ce genre de personne. Sasuke arrive dans le hall d'entrée, là où je suis entrain d'enfiler mes chaussures.

**"Où tu vas comme ça ?"**

**"On a terminé donc je prends ma route, comme tu l'as dit."**

**"On doit encore imprimer, je dois te donner un exemplaire et-"**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke ?"**

Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu changes de comportement toutes les trois secondes ? Pourquoi tu as accepté la pari si c'était pour jouer le jeu juste trois jours ? Et pourquoi tu m'invites chez toi si c'est pour m'ignorer ? Je me tiens devant la porte, prêt à sortir, attendant une réponse qui ne viendra sûrement pas. Des secondes passent et il ne réagit pas, il se contente de fixer le vide, perdu. Je sors donc et m'apprête à descendre les escaliers mais j'entends sa voix rauque répliquer.

**"Je ne veux pas être ton ami."**

Et je m'en vais.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est un peu le bazar là, mais vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire ? XD Il est bizarre mon Naruto, et il a quoi Sasuke ? o_o<br>**

**Je laisse tomber le point de vue externe, c'est pas pour moi. Je m'excuse donc de ce changement de style total, en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont follow, fav et laissé des reviews! ça fait plaisir :)**

**A la prochaaaaine ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Auteure : Rinkein**

* * *

><p><em>J'ai repoussé une énorme réalité qu'on ne pouvait presque pas cacher. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Et voilà, en gros ça s'est passé comme ça."<strong>

Je prends une gorgée de ma canette de soda puis reprend la manette de jeu en main. On joue un jeu de combat avec Gaara dans ma chambre depuis 2h et il est clairement entrain de me battre. Quelques jours sont passés depuis mon petit accrochage avec Sasuke et depuis j'ai pas trop le moral, alors que ça n'aurait pas du m'affecter. C'est vrai quoi, on parle de Sasuke, le mec qui m'a saoulé pendant des années. C'est pas parce qu'il m'a montré une autre facette plus sympa que ça fait de lui un type irremplaçable. J'ai essayé de penser à rien ces derniers jours mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai décidé donc d'en parler à Gaara, pour me soulager un peu. Je viens de tout lui déballer et j'avoue que son manque de réaction me dérange un peu. J'ai encore plus l'impression de m'être emporté pour quelque chose de vraiment insignifiante. Je lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'il me réponde parce qu'il est totalement absorbé dans le jeu alors. Il le met finalement en pause et se retourne pour me faire face.

**"Je ne vois pas ce qui te tracasse Naruto. Vous vous êtes jamais entendus avec Sasuke alors pourquoi maintenant ça te fait quelque chose ?"**

** "Mais tu m'as écouté ou pas ? On avait fait un pari et il avait accepté ! Il s'est bien comporté pendant quelques jours puis paf! Il change de comportement juste parce que je l'ai défendu en classe ! Puis il est devenu hyper bizarre."**

Il prend quelques chips en bouche et fait mine de réfléchir.

**"Peut-être que ça n'a rien avoir avec toi et qu'il a des problèmes personnels, ça peut arriver."**

**"C'est pas une raison pour me broyer le poignet...",** je marmonne pour moi-même.

Je ne sais pas avec quelle force il a tiré sur mon poignet mais ça me tiraille depuis ce jour. Je ne peux pas trop le tourner et ça a carrément pris une couleur bleue. Par contre, je dirais pas à Gaara que Sasuke m'a blessé, c'est un peu la honte quand même. Le pire c'est que j'en veux même pas à Sasuke. D'habitude, j'aurais voulu lui rendre la pareille mais non, je m'en fiche là.

**"Laisse tomber Naruto. Si tu vois qu'il essaye de s'expliquer, écoute-le mais sinon ignore-le. Dis-moi plutôt comment ça se passe avec Hinata."**

**"Bien, je suppose. En fait, c'est comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'il y a les baisers, les câlins et tout ces trucs en plus..."**

Il ne dit rien et reprend le jeu. J'ai plus trop envie de jouer donc je vais m'allonger sur mon lit. On est jeudi et demain on doit rendre le dossier au prof. Je n'ai plus parlé à Sasuke depuis lundi, je ne sais donc pas s'il s'en est sorti avec ce qu'il restait à faire, même si je n'en doute pas. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas le croiser ces derniers jours. En classe, je me suis toujours installé devant sans jamais me retourner pour ne pas le croiser. Et puis, je sais même pas pourquoi je me comporte ainsi. Il a dit qu'il voulait pas être mon ami, soit, on est quoi alors maintenant ? Des inconnus ? Ou des "rivaux" comme avant ? Je pense que je vais définitivement mettre Sasuke dans la catégorie des connaissances et oublier son existence. Si j'y arrive. Mon poignet violacé me rappelle sans arrêt ce qui s'est passé lundi. Pourtant, il avait l'air content que j'aie accepté de venir chez lui, alors pourquoi m'ignorer après alors que j'étais à dix centimètres de lui ? Et il a même pas essayé de me retenir, comme s'il attendait impatiemment que je me tire depuis le début en fait. Ce mec est trop bizarre.

**"T'as quoi au poignet ? C'est tout bleu."**

J'avais même pas remarqué que Gaara avait éteint le jeu et qu'il se tenait au-dessus de moi à me dévisager. Je me relève et me dirige vers la porte, l'incitant à me suivre.

**"C'est rien, un truc lourd est tombé dessus."**

Je crois que j'aurais pu faire mieux parce que la façon dont il me regarde me dit clairement qu'il n'en croit pas un mot. Mais il ne dit rien et me suit calmement à l'étage. Il va s'installer dans le salon et allume la TV tandis que je vais dans la cuisine près de ma tante. Elle est installée à la table entrain de boire un café tout en s'occupant de quelques paperasses. Je tire une chaise et m'installe en face d'elle.

**"Tsunade ?"**

**"Hm ?"**

**"Tu peux me faire un bandage, s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai mal."**

Je lui tend mon bras et elle écarquille les yeux à la vue de mon poignet quasi bleu.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore, Naruto ?!"**

Elle quitte la pièce précipitamment et revient avec une pommade et un bandage. Elle commence directement à me soigner tout en me posant milles et unes questions. Elle ne croit bien sûr pas à mon excuse de "truc lourd qui est tombé dessus" mais n'insiste pas. Une fois mon poignet bandé, je m'apprête à aller retrouver Gaara mais ma tante me retient.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu as ces derniers temps ? Tu as souvent l'air ailleurs."**

Elle m'observe de ses yeux noisettes, consternée.

**"Rien du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me sens juste un peu faible, sans doute à cause du rhume que j'ai eu."**

Ma réponse a l'air de lui convenir car elle me laisse y aller. On traine encore un temps avec Gaara puis il décide de rentrer chez lui. La soirée se passe comme d'habitude ensuite, on dîne à trois avec mon oncle et ma tante, on se raconte nos journées, on discute de tout et de rien et après avoir aidé à la vaisselle, je me retire dans ma chambre. Je passe un peu de temps sur mon portable, échange des textos avec Hinata et vais finalement me coucher. J'appréhende vraiment pour demain. J'ai la sensation que quelque chose de mauvais ou plutôt d'inattendu va se passer. Je masse un peu mon poignet et me retourne dans mon lit en soupirant. Je suis épuisée, autant physiquement que mentalement. Alors je fais ce que je fais d'habitude pour me calmer et me soulager, je vais parler à mes parents. Je me redresse et m'installe contre le dossier du lit. Je prends ensuite le cadre photo qu'il y a sur ma table de chevet. C'est une photo de Maman, Papa et moi quand j'avais 12 ans. Une des dernières photos qu'on a pris ensemble. Nous étions dans un parc, un jour d'été, et Tsunade avait insisté pour nous prendre en photo. Maman sourit chaleureusement, me tenant par les épaules, ses longs cheveux rouges brillent plus que d'habitude grâce au soleil. Et Papa nous enlace tous les deux de ses longs bras, sa tête blonde posée sur la mienne. Mon oncle dit toujours que j'ai tout le physique de mon père et le caractère de ma mère. Ils me manquent. Énormément. Ça fait cinq ans mais je ne me suis toujours pas habitué à leur absence. Il m'arrive toujours de crier 'maman, je suis rentré' en rentrant de l'école et puis de tomber sur ma tante. Elle me regarde tristement à ces moments-là, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est une habitude. Je sais que ma mère ne me répondra plus jamais. Je caresse du bout des doigts la photo et commence à leur raconter tout ce que j'ai vécu dernièrement. Sasuke, Hinata, l'école, ... Tout ça m'a l'air bien futile à ce moment-là, sans importance. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ma mère me prenne dans ses bras et que mon père m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me dise qu'il est fier de moi. Comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

* * *

><p><strong>"Allez vous asseoir avec votre binôme, vous avez toute l'heure pour finaliser votre dossier. Vous me le rendez à la fin de l'heure."<strong>

Je vous jure, il va nous saouler avec son dossier jusqu'à la fin ce prof. Je pensais qu'on allait juste le rendre et passer à autre chose. J'ai pas envie de me coltiner Sasuke une heure de plus. Je reste à ma place et ne bouge pas, Sasuke fait pareil. Tout le monde s'est déjà mis en groupe et le prof nous regarde d'un mauvais oeil Sasuke et moi. Je prends donc sur moi et vais m'installer près de Sasuke. Comme à son habitude, il est assis tout au fond de la classe. Il ne m'adresse pas un regard, pas que je m'attendais à une quelconque attention, et me tend le dossier qu'il a sûrement finalisé. Je commence à le feuilleter, tout en massant mon poignet blessé inconsciemment. Quelques secondes après, je sens le regard de Sasuke sur moi mais je l'ignore.

**"C'est à cause de moi ton poignet ?"**

Non, sans blague Sasuke. Je ne réponds rien et continue de lire. Plutôt crever que d'admettre qu'il m'a blessé. Il me prend délicatement le poignet et l'examine. Il a l'air inquiet et désolé, tellement que je n'arrive pas à réagir.

**"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser."**

Il a sérieusement une mine désolée. Ses mains sur mon poignet sont douces et fragiles.

**"Je suis désolé."**

Je retire mon bras et ne réponds toujours rien. Je continue ma lecture. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas blessé consciemment ce jour-là, qu'il était lui-même choqué de son geste mais je ne veux pas l'excuser. Les derniers mots qu'il m'a prononcé lundi font toujours écho dans ma tête. Je l'entends soupirer et baisser la tête. Dix minutes passent, je dépose le dossier sur le banc et m'affale un peu sur la chaise. Sasuke a excellemment complété le dossier et je me sens un peu nul de ne pas l'avoir aidé. Mais bon, en vu des circonstances. Je pense qu'il faudrait quand même que je le remercie.

**"Merci d'avoir finalisé le travail, de l'avoir imprimé et tout ça..."**

Il se retourne vivement vers moi et me regarde surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qui je lui adresse la parole. Mais il est carrément bizarre ce mec. Je le préférais quand il passait son temps à m'insulter, je crois.

**"C'est normal. J'espère que tu arriveras à remonter ta note en philo."**

**"Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de ça. On est pas amis, n'est-ce pas ?"**

Il essaye de faire quoi là ? D'engager une conversation ? Alors qu'il m'a clairement rejeté lundi ? Il peut aller faire un tour. Je ne me ferais pas avoir par son côté "gentil-charmant" une deuxième fois.

**"Ecoute Naruto, je sais que je me suis comporté bizarrement et je m'en excuse. Mais est-ce que tu peux passer à autre chose, s'il-te-plait ? Le dossier est fini, on a plus de raison de se côtoyer de toute façon." **

**"Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça, alors que tout allait bien au début. Je te laisse tranquille après, j'en ai marre de toute façon."**

Il reste stoïque un moment. Je ne regrette pas mes derniers mots, je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il a tout foutu en l'air.

**"Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas expliquer, c'est tout. Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi."**

**"T'es sûr que ça n'a rien avoir avec moi ? Ce n'est pas ce que me dit l'état de mon poignet."**

Par contre ça, je regrette. Il culpabilise, ça se voit, c'est peint sur son visage.

**"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris à ce moment-là et-"**

**"Si tu veux que je te pardonne, tu dois faire ton gage." **

Il hésite un moment puis hoche la tête en soupirant. Super, à mon tour de jouer.

**"Ton gage est de passer une journée entière avec moi." **

**"Qu... Quoi ?"**

**"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Sasuke. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis un crétin comme d'autres. Je veux que t'apprennes à me connaître. Je veux juste une journée et si après, tu n'en peux vraiment plus de moi, je t'ennuierais plus jamais, j'oublierais même ton existence si tu le souhaites. Je ... Je sais que tu en vaux la peine, Sasuke. Même si tu ne veux pas être mon ami."**

Il se tend directement. Pourquoi l'idée de passer une journée avec moi le rend nerveux ? C'est un dernier défi que je me lance, si j'échoue, je laisse tomber pour de bon cette fois.

**"Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix..."**

**"Ah non, tu as le choix. Je ne te force à rien du tout. Le gage, ce n'est qu'un prétexte et tu le sais."**

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et semble réfléchir. Son regard glisse sur mon poignet et il soupire longuement.

**"D'accord, comme tu voudras."**

**"Ne te force pas juste parce que tu culpabilises."**

**"Non, je le veux vraiment. Demain, ça te va ?"**

**"Oui."**

**"Tu veux faire un truc en particulier ?"**

**"Euh, non. Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux."**

**"Tu veux pas venir chez moi plutôt ?"**

**"Ça me va."**

Je souris sincèrement et lui m'affiche son rictus inimitable. J'espère vraiment atteindre mon but cette fois.

* * *

><p>Je bois dans ma tasse de café tout en essayant de réchauffer mes mains. Après les cours, on a décidé de se poser dans un café pas loin de l'école avec Hinata. Gaara nous a faussé compagnie, prétextant un devoir à faire. Elle me raconte un peu sa journée, ses parents, sa petite sœur... Ça me fait du bien de juste rester là et de l'écouter. Je pourrais écouter sa voix douce et mélodieuse pendant des heures. Hinata est tellement différente des autres filles. Tous ses gestes sont gracieux, son sourire est toujours chaleureux et son regard envoûtant. On dirait un portrait qu'on a dessiné avec délicatesse. Comme Sasuke. Lui aussi, on l'a dessiné avec délicatesse. Sauf que lui, son regard est perçant, son sourire désarmant et ses gestes déstabilisant. Mais il sait être doux aussi, il sait prendre mon poignet entre ses mains gracieux et me le masser avec tendresse et délicatesse, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il n'a pas besoin de parler, ses yeux le font à sa place. Il me suffit de plonger dans son regard pour déchiffrer ses ressentis. Hm. Est-ce que je viens de penser en gros que Sasuke est beau ? ... Attirant ? J'ai l'impression d'être obsédé par lui ces dernières semaines et ça me dérange, ça me gêne. Je devrais vraiment arrêter. Je pends les mains d'Hinata dans les miennes pour me concentrer sur son toucher. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer au toucher de Sasuke. Faut que j'arrête. C'est carrément la foire dans ma tête.<p>

**"Naruto ?"**

Je relève la tête vers Hinata. Elle me regarde, un peu inquiète.

**"Hm ?"**

**"Ça va ? Ça fait cinq minutes que tu fixes mes mains bizarrement."**

Ah, j'ai l'air bien con là. Je relâche ses mains et prends ma tasse de café en main.

**"Désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées un peu."**

Elle me sourit et prend une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

**"Ça va mieux avec Sasuke ?"**

**"Oui, je suppose. On va se voir demain, histoire de passer du temps ensemble et d'essayer de se comprendre."**

**"Oh..."**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"**

**"Je pensais qu'on aurait pu faire un truc ensemble demain."**

**"Dimanche alors ?"**

Elle hoche la tête et je lui souris. On bavarde encore une demi-heure puis je la raccompagne chez elle. Elle m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de rentrer chez elle, les joues légèrement roses. Encore heureux qu'on vit dans une petite ville et que les maisons ne sont pas très éloignées l'un de l'autre parce qu'il fait vraiment froid et que j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer me mettre sous la couette.

* * *

><p>C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me lève tôt un samedi. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, je pensais trop. Je veux que tout soit parfait aujourd'hui, qu'on puisse nouer un truc avec Sasuke, alors j'ai réfléchi au meilleur comportement à adopter avec lui. J'ai imaginé pleins de scénarios dans ma tête et ça me frustre. J'ai l'impression d'être une lycéenne qui va avoir son premier rendez-vous amoureux alors que ça n'est aucunement le cas. C'est juste Sasuke. Je veux vraiment arrêter de penser à lui et de vivre les choses comme elles viennent mais je n'y arrive pas, mon cerveau ne m'obéit pas. Je me prépare en vitesse et descends dans la cuisine. Ma tante et mon oncle sont entrain de petit-déjeuner. Je leur dis bonjour et m'installe à table.<p>

**"Tu viens faire les courses avec nous, Naru ?"**, demande ma tante ne relevant pas la tête de son journal.

**"Non. Je vais voir un ami aujourd'hui."**

**"Un ami ? Autre que Gaara ?"**, me taquine Jiraiya. Il commence à débarrasser la table, aidé par ma tante.

**"Je vais voir Sasuke."**

Ils se figent un instant et me dévisagent, surpris.

**"LE Sasuke ?"**, demande ma tante.

Je soupire.

**"Oui, LE Sasuke."**

**"Vous étiez dans le bureau du directeur i peine 3 semaines à vous tuer rien qu'avec le regard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"**, s'écrie mon oncle.

**"Hm, on avait un travail à faire ensemble et puis voilà, on s'est rapprochés, c'est tout."**

Ils ont pas besoin de connaître les détails. Tsunade me lance un regard suspicieux mais ne dit rien. Ils continuent leur rangement. Ils sortent après un moment faire les courses et moi j'ai encore une heure à tuer avant d'aller chez Sasuke. Il m'a envoyé un message hier soir pour me préciser l'heure. Je prends ma veste et sors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air avant d'aller chez lui.

Il y a un lac à l'entrée du village, près d'une forêt. Je m'y rendais souvent avec mes parents, pour pique-niquer. J'y viens toujours quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme dorénavant. C'est un endroit calme et paisible. Je m'assieds sur un vieux banc tourné vers le lac et je ferme les yeux. Je veux juste ressentir le vent souffler sur moi et ne penser à rien cette fois. Tout ira bien.

* * *

><p>Je sonne une fois et cinq secondes après -oui j'ai compté -, Sasuke m'ouvre la porte. Il est vêtu d'un jeans serré noir et d'un pull en laine gris. Si je le connaissais pas, j'aurais cru un moment qu'il s'est fait beau pour moi et j'ai juste envie de rire à cette idée. Je vois qu'il est indécis et qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire, je lui facilite donc la tâche.<p>

**"Bonjour Sasuke."**

**"Salut."**

Je lance un regard vers l'intérieur de la pièce pour lui faire comprendre qu'on doit rentrer. Il se pousse vers le côté et me laisse entrer. Il m'entraîne vers le salon et m'incite à m'asseoir sur le sofa. Il s'éclipse un instant bafouillant une excuse. J'en profite pour détailler la pièce. Je sais que Sasuke vit avec son frère, la ville entière le sait. Et son frère est grave friqué, il est haut placé dans une entreprise. Du coup, ça m'étonne pas que la pièce soit décorée luxueusement. Sasuke revient et s'installe près de moi. Je laisse échapper un rire. Il me dévisage, interrogatif.

**"C'est carrément bizarre"**, je dis.

Il rit faiblement aussi puis s'affale un peu sur le sofa.

**"Tu veux faire quoi ?"**

**"On peut parler ?"**

Il est surpris. Mais je veux réellement essayer de le connaître moi.

**"De quoi ?"**

**"De toi, de moi. De ce que t'aimes, de ce que t'aimes pas. De ta-"**

**"D'accord, j'ai saisi."**

**"On se pose des questions tour à tour ?"**

**"T'aimes bien ce genre de jeu toi, hein ?"**

Je souris.

**"Bon, comme tu veux. On va dans ma chambre, on sera plus à l'aise. Monte, tu sais où c'est. Je vais ramener de la bouffe."**

Il va dans la cuisine et moi je me dirige vers l'escalier du couloir puis je monte dans sa chambre. Elle est impeccable sa chambre, comme la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas trop où je peux m'installer donc je m'assieds par terre sur le tapis, au pied de son lit, et attends qu'il revienne. J'ai passé la nuit à angoisser mais là, je ne ressens presque rien. J'ai juste l'impression de planer. J'ai très bien fait d'aller au lac avant de venir ici, car ça m'a complètement vidé de tous ressentis. Sasuke se montre cinq minutes après avec un plateau. Il le dépose sur la table basse devant moi et va chercher deux genre de coussin pour qu'on s'assied dessus. Il s'installe à ma gauche et dépose un verre de thé devant moi.

**"Désolé, il n'y a que ça à boire. On doit aller faire les courses. Mais bon, ça colle bien à ce que tu veux aussi non ? Faire la causette avec un verre de thé et des biscuits ?"**

**"Ouais, j'adore ça"**, je rigole.

**"Commence, pose ta question."**

**"Tu n'imposes pas de règles ?"**

**"Comme quoi ?"**

**"Du genre 'pas de question sur la vie privée, merci'."**

Il prend une gorgée de son thé et secoue la tête.

**"Non je m'en fiche. Vas-y."**

**"C'est quoi ton film préféré ?"**

Je sais que je suis nul à avoir sorti cette question basique de chez basique mais je préfère y aller mollo.

**"Forrest Gump."**

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"On avait dit une question à la fois, non ?"**

Je hausse les épaules et l'incite à poser sa question.

**"Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça ?"**

Lui par contre, il y va pas mollo.

**"Je ne sais pas."**

Je ne le sais moi-même pas alors je préfère éviter la question. Il n'a pas l'air content de ma réponse mais ne dit rien.

**"Tu penses que je suis un crétin ?"**

**"Non, jamais."**

Il a répondu tellement vite que ça m'a surpris. Il se tend d'un coup et boit son thé pour cacher sa gêne.

On a passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à se poser des questions. J'ai appris donc que Sasuke avait peur de l'eau car il avait failli se noyer quand il était petit, qu'il est fan du rock, qu'il déteste les sucreries et les bestioles, qu'il voue un culte à son frère , qu'il apprend à conduire et qu'il aimerait bien avoir sa propre voiture bientôt,... Et tout un tas d'autres informations sans importance mais qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. Maintenant, on joue à FIFA. Je le bats bien sûr, personne peut me battre à ce jeu. On se taquine, on rigole et on a complétement oublié ce qu'on a vécu ces deux dernières semaines, c'est comme si on venait de se rencontrer. Jusqu'à ce que je pousse un gémissement de douleur car tenir trop longtemps la manette a ravivé la douleur à mon poignet. Consterné, Sasuke quitte la pièce et revient avec une pommade. Il me prend le poignet et commence à y appliquer de la pommade doucement. Tout s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir. Je suis gêné, mal à l'aise.

**"Euhm, merci Sasuke, mais ça va."**

Il fait mine de rien et continue.

**"Ce n'est pas normal que t'aies mal après tout ce temps. Tu devrais aller voir un médecin."**

**"Ça va, je t'assure. Tu peux arrêter."**

Il stoppe tout mouvement et bafouille un 'désolé'. Je me sens con tout à coup, il veut juste se racheter parce qu'il culpabilise. Je n'aurais pas dû le repousser comme ça. Il relève le visage vers moi après un moment et sourit faiblement, mine de rien.

**"Je devrais y aller, il est déjà 6h du soir."**

Il hoche la tête et éteint le jeu. Je me relève, prêt à sortir de la chambre. Mais une question me brûle les lèvres.

**"Tu aimerais encore passer du temps avec moi ?"**

Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. J'ai compris que c'est un tic qu'il a quand il ne sait pas quoi faire.

**"La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas être mon ami alors..."**

**"Tu es toujours le bienvenue ici."**

Je souris sincèrement car Sasuke ne me repousse pas. J'ai réussi le défi que je m'étais lancé, Sasuke m'a accepté. Il rit faiblement et marmonne un 't'es grave'. On descend à l'étage et je me prépare à y aller. Une question me trotte depuis des jours dans la tête et je veux savoir. On est dans le couloir, Sasuke est devant la porte attendant que je sorte. Je termine d'enfiler mes chaussures et sors près de lui. Il fait froid. Au moment où il allait me saluer, je lui lâche ma bombe.

**"Pourquoi je te déstabilise autant ?"**

Il me dévisage quelques secondes, aucune expression sur son visage. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce manque de réaction. Je regrette aussitôt de lui avoir demandé ça. J'ai peur d'avoir tout foutu en l'air. Il me répond d'une faible voix tremblante avant de me saluer et de rentrer chez lui.

**"Parce que tu es toi."**

Et là, j'ai comme un flash. Tout prend un sens.

* * *

><p>Je sais que Naruto est saoulant à être constamment indécis, mais il sera comme ça tout au long de la fiction, habituez-vous huhuhu<p>

Merci pour vos follows et reviews, ça fait très très plaisir!

A la prochaaaaine ~


End file.
